Step by step
by neko misaki
Summary: This is a fanfiction inspired by a show called 步步惊心 (scarlet heart).Misaki is being teleported back into time where it was part of a rich history in the future.She becomes a person named takahashi misaki who lives in one of the prince's court house with her sister.Other than meeting new people, will she also find love in this era she does not belong to? find out what happens..


Hi! this is my first fanfiction so it will not be that good .But I hope that you'll still enjoy this fanfiction.

This fanfiction is inspired by a Chinese drama named 步步惊心 in Chinese and scarlet heart in English.

 **NOTE: I do not own kaichou wa maid sama and 步步惊心. They belong to their** **rightful owners.**

Step by step

Chapter 1: how it all began.

 **Misaki pov**

"Ugh! can you stop following me!?" I shouted at Tora as I continue to walk away from the restaurant we came out from.

We were having our date there when I excused myself to go to the restroom. After I went back to the table and guess what I saw, Tora kissing a woman. At that sight I rushed out of the restaurant filled with anger. Unfortunately for me, Tora saw me rushing out and came rushing towards me.

'I knew he had an affair! I waited for him to tell me and I'm fine if he had said properly even if I knew. But seriously to do such things in front of me, in a public place, he's so dead! ' I thought as I continued to walk faster.

"Wait!" he said as he held my hand.

"It's not what you think"he explained while panting after running after me.

"oh yeah, then what would that be? Some accident. It's not like I don't know that you have an affair with someone else Tora."I said while struggle to free my hands.

"wh-"he tried to say but I cut him off

"Do you really think that I'm that blind, you always bring woman to MY apartment. Do you really think that I wouldn't be able to notice that, in fact I've known that you've an affair for a long time but to do that in front of me and what more in public. Oh you are so dead. By tomorrow ,I don't want to see anything that belongs to you in my apartment ."I commanded as I made sure that my stare will scare him enough to make sure he does it.

As I continued to walk, I found myself on a construction site where people were putting up lights. Tora once again managed to grab me again and tried to explain to me before a construction worker interrupted.

"Hey can you go somewhere else for your little fight." He shouted as he pointed to the 'keep out of danger zone' sign.

I replied by saying"No we're not going anywhere else and this is not a little fight. I'm going to settle this here once and for all. "

After saying I freed my hand from Tora and caused him to fall backwards and hit a ladder with an uncapped bottle of water. Tora was saved from the fall, but the bottle of water fell off the ladder and water was spilled everywhere .

Eventually there were wires that was not connected and the water flowed to those wires. Due to high electricity, the wire was going out of control and ready to electrocute anyone. It was going in our direction so Tora pushed me so that I won't get hit. But unluckily I got caught in another set of tangled wires and it was located where the road was.

While I was trying to untangle myself out of the wires, a car was heading towards me. I only realised when I had no chance to escape. The car hit me and I flew straight to a commercial board that has been decorated with lots of light and on that commercial board I got electrocuted. I slowly try to remember the process and I slowly lose my conscious...

 **Well ,that's the end for this chapter. If you know the show 步步惊心 you'll know what happens next. I will change some of the parts in this story so it will not be so boring for those who have already watched the show 步步惊心.**

 **I hope that this chapter was ok and if there are any English grammatical errors or any spelling mistakes please feel free to tell me.**

 **Just for your information this is a misakitakumi fanfiction and it will happen in the later parts of the story.**


End file.
